


Curry Tonight

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Smells are surer than sounds or sights to make your heartstrings crack.<br/>they start those awful voices o' nights that whisper, Old man, come back." -- Kipling, <i>Lichtenberg</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry Tonight

Already the delicate spices drift up to our rooms from the warmth of the kitchen below, and I wonder which it shall be tonight, the soldier or the invalid, who partakes of supper with me. He has been only somewhat tired of late, which makes the odds uncertain. On better days his back straightens, his eyes brighten, and I am regaled with anecdotes of the other side of the world; on worse I find myself filling the air with trivialities, discoursing on details of medieval manuscripts or fishmongers' trousers -- anything to keep the dull sheen of remembered pain at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/179582.html


End file.
